The Argument
by Roseminty
Summary: Set sometime during Twilight. Bella once again tries to reason with Edward about turning her into a vampire, but when he suddenly leaves, Bella's left alone and wondering what's wrong. Oneshot. Edward/Bella. Rated T for mild sensuality.


**The Argument**

A Twilight Fanfiction

By: Roseminty (Emily)

Hello! I had a random need to write and a random idea, so, after a few hours of typing, this is the product! Enjoy and please review!

I don't own the Twilight series or the movies or anything.

Summary: Set sometime during Twilight. Bella once again tries to reason with Edward about turning her into a vampire, but when he suddenly leaves, Bella's left alone and wondering what's wrong. Oneshot. EdwardxBella. Rated T for mild sensuality.

* * *

I awoke suddenly. Listening closely, I wondered what had woken me. But there was only silence. I rolled over to find Edward staring at me intently. His eyes were almost pure black, and I knew that he hadn't hunted in a long while.

"Bella? What's wrong?" he asked, fluidly rising from the chair in my room and sliding next to me in the bed. As he wrapped his stone arms around me, whatever fear I had felt was wiped away instantly.

"Nothing," I replied, leaning into his chest and breathing in his wonderful scent. "I thought maybe I woke because of a noise, but I guess not."

"I didn't hear anything," Edward agreed. He kissed my forehead. "I'm here all night, Bella. You don't need to worry."

"I'm not worrying," I said. "I just thought I heard something." A thought struck me. I knew it would just be another futile attempt, but I tried anyway. Like I always did. "But I wouldn't have any reason to worry if you made me a vampire."

Edward immediately pulled back, taking away his cold but comforting embrace. He leaned on one elbow and glared at me. "I really wish you would stop asking me to make you an immortal monster."

"You are not a monster," I countered immediately, holding onto the argument as long as I could.

Surprisingly, he pulled me tight against his chest and for one moment, I thought I had won. But of course I hadn't.

"You know what I think?" he asked, his velvet voice whispering in my ear. He continued, not waiting for an answer. I probably wouldn't have given him one anyway, considering I had momentarily lost my train of thought. "I think that even if I agreed, you wouldn't want to go through with it. I don't think you know just how serious your demand is."

"Well, you're wrong," I said, but I started to not feel so sure.

He kissed my cheek, and then trailed his nose along my jaw line and down my neck. Pressing his icy lips against my skin, he murmured, "I think you wouldn't want to do it. Just think of all the pain you will have to go through, and the constant hunger. And what will you tell your parents?"

He hit all the soft points of my argument. Whenever I thought about becoming a vampire, I focused on all the positive points. I would be graceful, beautiful, strong, and fast. I would never be putting my family or the Cullens in danger anymore. I could take care of myself. I would always just push the negative things to the back of my mind and leave them there, to collect dust. But now, as he listed the flaws, I was seriously beginning to doubt the possibility of my request.

Edward seemed satisfied with what he had said, and he kissed my neck again. I turned my head towards his and sighed heavily, knowing that, once again, I had lost the argument.

Suddenly, he froze, becoming a statue hovering above my neck. I had no idea what was wrong, and I didn't move an inch. I heard a faint hiss escape his lips and he was out my window before I even had time to react. I jumped up from my bed and leaned over the windowsill, searching for his pale form in the darkness. I caught just a glimpse of him disappearing into the trees.

Now I was alone, and fear began to creep up on me again. I lied back down and closed my eyes, wondering what had caused Edward to leave so quickly. I tossed and turned, trying to get back to sleep, but fear prevented it. I eventually fell into a fitful sleep hours later.

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. It read 7:47. Sitting up and looking around my room, I sadly observed that Edward had not returned. I frowned and went over to the window.

"Edward!" I whispered, knowing that if he was near he would hear me. "Are you out there?"

Receiving no answer, I turned around and plopped back onto my bed, burying my face in my pillow. I was not looking forward to a Saturday without Edward.

"Bella, I'm so sorry."

I jumped up and there he was, in all of his god-like beauty. I noticed his eyes were back to their creamy butterscotch tone. Squeezing him tightly as he stroked my hair, I asked the obvious question. "For what?"

"For leaving so suddenly. I shouldn't have left you alone," he replied, sitting down on the bed and pulling me with him. I looked at him, willing him to continue with the explanation. But he wouldn't meet my gaze.

When he continued to stare at nothing, I took his face and turned it towards mine. "It's okay. Really, it is. But why did you leave?"

He turned his face away, clearly ashamed of the reason. "When you sighed in my face… I was just so thirsty… I thought I could deal with it." Now he lifted his head up and I saw anger in his eyes. "But I couldn't. I couldn't because I'm weak."

I laid my head against his shoulder. "No, I should have thought about it more. I knew you were thirsty. I should have been more careful." A grin slowly spread across my face. "You know, this would never happen again if I was a you-know-what."

"Bella, don't even start."

I opened my mouth to protest, but decided against it. I realized I wouldn't win right now, and I would rather enjoy my day with Edward than argue about him turning me into a vampire. But, someday in the future, I know I will win that argument.

* * *

How'd you like it? Please tell me. I would really like some advice. So please review!


End file.
